Games
by hexsilverwand
Summary: 'I knew the moment I made that sound I'd end up here. My indiscretion was to be punished after all.' The indiscretion of Bella that leads to a cataclysmic punishment session from master Edward...!


_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognized characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Oh, all the smutty things that I am making them do are mine! ;P A shout out to my awesome buddy who helped edit it. I hope you'd enjoy the smexing as much as I did writing it! Also a shout out to my twi buddies who told me to go all out and post it! Thankies! :)**_

I knew the moment I made that sound I'd end up here. My indiscretion was to be punished after all. Why couldn't I have shut up? "But is it really all my fault", asked my sane side. "No!" came the instant reply. After all, how much of pleasure can one hold in, and grit their teeth about? I had to scream. My wicked side was content that I had screamed. Oh how eager she was to be punished. She was lounging on a recliner in sunny California, sipping Sex on the Beach while coming up with more ways to irk Edward. Oh sorry, right now he's "my master"!

It's not like we're into full blown BDSM. But Edward and I, we have our kinks. Bondage and Domination being the one scenario that we visit quite often. So when Edward decided to dominate, my wicked side got all over enthused. The rule was to simply not make a sound. But my wicked side, who I hereby christen "The Hussy" screamed like a banshee, which, I know for a fact, "Master Edward" must have loved. But if he'd have let it slide by (no pun intended) he wouldn't have tied me to this humongous four poster bed, all naked and blindfolded.

Sigh. This waiting is killing me. Both my sane side –who I like to call "The Angel" - and "The Hussy" are getting impatient too. I really do need some friction. Right about now would be as good a time as any!

Damn him! He's teasing me. I know it. It's all a part of his grand smexing scheme - to turn me into an intensely writhing ball of need.

Oh, I hear him. His footsteps. He's here. In the room. Oh God! I can't believe how my body responds to him even when he hasn't touched me.

He's settled himself behind me. His fingers are ghosting over my neck, leaving a trail of goose bumps all over my flesh. I feel his breath on my skin. Desire is pooling down below. I can feel his touch ignite a fire in my belly and just as suddenly as his fingers were tracing patterns, they're gone. My body tries to find his fingers, to make some contact. All I want to do right now is smash my lips against his.

"So, have you learned your lesson yet?" he asked.

Shoot! Is he trying to trick me? He told me clearly that he didn't want to hear another word out of my mouth without his permission. "Don't speak", says The Angel. "Oh shut it you killjoy", says The Hussy. "Speak, speak. Make a sarcastic comment. That will push him over the edge and add more fun to the game." I silence them both and keep mum.

"Seems like you have learned your lesson. You may speak", he commands.

"Yes, master." I try to keep the need out of my voice but fail miserably.

"Do you like being spread out for me like that, baby? All naked and flushed and tied in the most delicious way."

I really, really wanted to make a snarky comment but resist and bite my tongue. I know he's trying to get a rise out of me. Two can play at this game.

"Oh baby, what am I going to do with you? You bit your tongue. I know what that means. You were going to say something." Damn him and damn his super human ability to see! I am officially dead now! This punishment is going to be the death of me. I am exhausted, and sleepy and needy and I really want to get on top of him and fuck his brains out!

"Yeah! On with the screwing!" begs The Hussy! "Have you no shame? You've been doing that for the past six hours! Isn't it enough?" asks The Angel.

Suddenly I feel his teeth nibbling my ear and I moan.

"Uh uh baby! No sound. Make one more and I'll spank the living day lights out of you."

That shuts me up.

Now his hands are kneading my breasts gently. My heart rate has gone through the roof. Desire is flowing through me like molten lava. I can't think. I can't move. I can't do anything except submit myself to the maddening sensations.

He's sucking at the juncture of my neck and shoulders while pulling at my nipples. My fingers dig into my bound hands. I really want to free my hands and bury them in his hair. I want to be able to touch him too. I want to moan and scream. I want to express how much I am loving this.

"Speak baby." His breath is ragged and he scoots nearer to me. I can feel him pressed up against my back and that elicits a moan out of me. To know that I do that to him. That he's hard for me. That he wants me as much as I want him. Oh!

"Oh Edward! Please don't stop baby! Please," I beg him. I know me begging drives him wild. His hands are moving down to where I really want them. Circling my clit with one hand and squeezing my breast with the other.

"Do you like that Bella?"

"God, yes! I want you, baby! I want you in me."

"Not yet. First…I am going to have you come with just my fingers, then make you suck me off. And then…I'll finally take you," he seductively breaths in my ear. I shudder with pleasure listening to him. Another whisper like that and I'll come just from listening to him.

He dips one finger inside of me and I groan with pleasure at the contact. He moves it inside of me while licking me all over. It's beyond words. The Hussy has gone wild. The Angel just died and went off to heaven. And me? I am screaming his name!

"Oh Edward, please baby, please, I need you. Inside of me. Please baby," I beg, in a half-moan, half-scream.

"And I told you, baby…not yet!" With that he inserted two more of those magical digits inside of me. I scream with pleasure on reflex alone.

All this while, I've had inklings of it. But now, it's starting to build up. The muscles deep inside my belly have started clenching in the most delicious way. With every stroke Edward increases his pace. I won't last long.

"Come for me baby" he goads me. I can't respond. I can't speak. He hooks his fingers and hits my g-spot. My heart stops for a second. Two strokes is all it takes for me to come apart in his hands.

Pulling off my blindfold he crushes his lips to mine. Finally! I respond eagerly. I had been dying to taste his mouth. We break apart for air and he extricates his fingers from my pussy and licks them one at a time. If desire was coursing through me before, seeing him lick me off of his fingers just made it explode. I struggle against my restraints to try to capture his mouth but to no avail. I am too tightly bound.

"Please baby, untie me. Let me touch you. Please," I whine.

He unties my hands and feet and I jump him. Crushing my body against him and planting my wet, open mouth all over his chest and neck. I can feel his erection pressed up against my stomach and I start writhing against him.

"Oh Bella…!" he groans. Just the reaction I wanted. I pick up more pace but he stills me.

"No, your punishment isn't over yet. Just because I went easy on you doesn't mean I have had my fill. Get down on your knees right at this instant." I obey immediately. Scooting down the bed I position myself on my knees.

He stands in front of me and tips my chin up. His blazing eyes almost reduce mine to cinders. "You really have to do a good job of pleasing me here, baby," he says.

Taking that as my cue, I move my hands up his thighs and lick slightly at the inside of his thigh. His hands come down to pull at my hair. I take his hard length in my hands and nibble a bit on the head. He groans and tries to bury himself in my mouth. I resist and take a quick lick. He hisses. I stroke him once, then twice and then take his head in my mouth and swirl my tongue around it.

"Oh baby, please don't stop. Take me in baby. Deeper." Edward groans.

How can I deny him the pleasure? Flicking my tongue over the underside of that vein, I take him deeper. Sucking on his length, bobbing my mouth up and down, slightly grazing him with my teeth. He groans, pushing himself deeper and deeper in to my mouth. I take all of him in, and he starts thrusting roughly. Groaning my name. Almost growling it from all the pleasure. It turns me on further and further. Blowing him always does. I suck at him with more force and he buries his whole massive length in my throat, thrusts twice but then he stills and pulls back.

I stare up at him, confused.

"No, I wanna be inside of you when I come," he breaths down on me. His eyes are blazing with desire and they meet mine in quiet resolve. He pulls me up and throws me in the center of the bed. "I want to be inside your ass when I come, baby." His eerily seductive voice is my undoing. I want him to take me this instant. To just bury himself inside of me.

"You're going to ride me, baby. Get on top of me." Immediately I push him back.

Taking his lower lip in between mine I suck, pouring all my need and desire for him into that kiss. Edward responds like a parched traveler expecting water and having discovered an oasis of wine. He pulls and pushes at me. When we break apart for air, he lowers me a bit and with one movement buries himself deep in me.

"Edwarddddd…" I cry out, my eyes roll back at the sensation of him filling me.

"Your pussy first, baby. Jump and show me you want me." I adjust myself and start moving. Oh the sensations. The tightness. The heat. I can feel every inch of him in me. With every jump he's going in deeper, driving me further and further into insanity. I am screaming and crying out for him and at the same time trying to keep myself from screaming so as to fully feel him sheathed inside of me.

In one movement Edward has me pinned underneath him. He pierces me, again and again. Peppering me with sugar sweet kisses and driving into me with full force. Giving pleasure. Getting pleasure. Stealing pleasure. Forcing pleasure.

"Please Edward. Don't. Stop. Baby. Oh God! I love you, baby," I breathe in his ear, every word punctuated with a moan.

He increases the pace of his thrusts. "I love you too. Come for me baby. Come before I take your ass. Come for me, now." I cry out his name. My entire being shakes, from head to toe, in shudders of piercing pleasure. I fall slack on his chest, panting, almost salivating, for air.

In one fluid motion he's out of me and positioned before my back. "Sit up baby, spread your legs wider and get down on all fours for me. I'm going to keep my word."

Spent entirely and feeling a lot lighter, I get into position. I spread my legs and bow to give him better access. He is circling me with his fingers, taking the flowing juices from my pussy and spreading them over my ass. I am a taut ball of tension, waiting for him to enter, holding my breath. Awaiting that sweet pain from when he enters my ass. He lightly dips one finger inside me and I cry out. It hurts in the sweetest way. He is moving it in and out, preparing me for the assault I am waiting for.

He adds one more finger to it. I cry out again at the feeling of the stretching sensation. It's making me wet again. As if he knows, his other hand goes to my pussy. "Oh god, baby… You're wet again," he moans.

"Only for you, Edward," I tell him huskily.

He plunges two fingers in my pussy and starts pumping them in and out in conjunction to the two that are in my ass.

"Oh Edward. Please baby, I need you inside me, please."

He take's pity on me. Or not. For suddenly the two fingers that were in my ass are replaced by the head of his cock. I suck in my breath, "You want me in you, baby?" he asks.

"Yes" I breathily reply. He impales me in one swift motion. I scream his name from the sensation of intense pleasure and pain that grips me. Behind me I can hear his ragged breathing and groans.

He stills, to let me adjust to the feeling of his member buried in my ass. Bending on to my back, he pulls my face to his and kisses me with raging passion.

And slowly he starts to move. My body responds instantly and starts moving in time to his.

"Oh Edward..." It wasn't the pain now but the intermingling of sweet pain and abundant pleasure that was making me cry out.

"Oh baby, you are so tight in here. Oh, I love it, baby. I love you." He groans from behind.

"Oh Edward, I love you too. Please don't stop, baby. Please." I moan.

He picks up pace. I can tell that he's nearing climax, and so am I. Within mere minutes I'll explode. The sensation swirls in the pit of my stomach, slowly spreading to every inch of me. My legs have turned to jelly and Edward's thrusts are becoming deeper and wilder.

He stacks his body against mine and I can hear his erratic breathing in my ear, mirroring my own. He nibbles my ear. "Come with me baby," he begs of me. I nod my head wearily. Words have left me by this point.

He rams into me, groaning my name while he comes. I come with him immediately.

He stills his movements and slowly pulls out of me; cradling me in his arms, he puts both of us on the bed.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward."

I turn to him and bury my head in the nook of his shoulders, placing a kiss just above his heart. He sighs with fulfillment and hugs me tighter. The blissful oblivion of sleep overtakes our bodies as our souls lay, wickedly sated.

**-x-x-x-**

**Please show me some love and leave a review! Even a hi would be highly appreciated! :)**


End file.
